


Gratuity

by butmostlymeo



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmostlymeo/pseuds/butmostlymeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Katniss and Madge enjoy an evening out, made the more enjoyable by charming waiter Peeta Mellark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratuity

“Peeta will be your waiter tonight. Enjoy your meal!” the bubbly hostess said after she led Katniss and Madge to a table in the small, dimly lit restaurant.

“Why did you have to choose such a romantic place?” Katniss asked Madge who was already perusing the wine list with great interest. Katniss examined the room with great interest.

“Because the food is delicious and they have a really cute cocktail list. They have punny names and everything.”

“Well you didn’t tell me about the punny names,” Katniss replied sarcastically as someone approached their table. Katniss looked up into the bright blue eyes of their waiter. His eyes widened at the sight of her but he quickly recovered, launching into his intro with a smile on his face, making just the right amount of eye contact

“Hello ladies. My name is Peeta and I will be taking care of you tonight. How are you on this fine evening?”

“We’re doing wonderfully. And yourself?” Madge readily answered, flashing him a smile.

“Doing well. Thank you for asking. Now it’s currently happy hour so 2 for 1 on all glasses of wine and $4 well cocktails. Do you need some time to think it over or are you ready?” Peeta asked as Madge handed Katniss the wine list.

“Can we start with water? But I know we’ll be getting drinks,” Madge said. Peeta nodded and with a glance at Katniss began to leave

“Wait!” Katniss said. She looked to Madge and then back to Peeta. “I heard that y’all have a really, um, cute cocktail menu?” she said hesitantly. One corner of Peeta’s mouth turned up.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever heard it described as cute, but we do have one. I’ll be right back with it.”

“Thank you,” Katniss replied. She could hardly take her eyes off of him as he walked towards to small bar. He was dressed in a fitted black button down shirt tucked into equally well-fitted black pants. She snapped out of it when Madge nudged her foot under the table. Shit. She had been practically turned around in her seat watching him. Madge giggled.

“Well now I have another reason for liking this place so much.”

Shortly after receiving their drinks, Katniss ordered the “Gin Carrey” at Peeta’s suggestion and Madge opted for red wine “I’m ordering steak! Red wine just makes sense,” the bread basket came out in a timely fashion, complete with warm butter. Katniss had to stop herself from launching herself at it, but she hadn’t eaten in hours and she had finished her first drink a little too quickly. So she knew she needed something to soak the alcohol up. She quickly ripped a piece away from the loaf and after buttering it she brought it to her mouth. She could have died happy in that moment. Her eyes closed and all she focused on was the little piece of heaven that was in her mouth.

“It’s good, right?” Katniss’s eyes snapped open to see Peeta still standing there. His voice sounded different somehow. More real, less like he had been saying the same thing over and over again. Katniss covered her mouth with her hand to hide her chewing as she nodded. It was better than good. It was phenomenal.

“I’m dying to learn the recipe but it’s top-secret and the chef said he has to make sure he really trusts me before he’ll divulge it. But are you two ready to order? I can give you more time if you need it.” Peeta said with a smile.

******

Soon the girls’ drinks were refilled and it only served to further put Katniss in a good mood. Peeta really was a terrific waiter. He had funny little quips and occasional stories that had the girls laughing. Katniss wondered if she was just imagining the looks he was giving her. And if she was actually returning them. At one point, when Peeta was with another table Madge smirked at her.

“I didn’t sign up to be in an eye porno tonight. Good lord!” Madge said, causing Katniss to choke on a bite of her salmon.

“What?” she said between coughs.

“I’m just saying that he is so clearly into you! And for once you’re not being completely oblivious to a fine specimen of the male sex,” Madge explained before she took a sip of her wine. Katniss tried to fight a blush, but she knew it was a losing battle. She jumped when Peeta suddenly appeared the their table like magic. He hadn’t heard their conversation had he?

“How are you two doing?”

“GREAT!” Katniss nearly shouted. Madge burst out laughing and Peeta suddenly had a nervous smile on his face.

“Okay… can I get you anything else? Perhaps some dessert?” he asked.

“Yes,” Madge muttered under her breath and Katniss sent her a death glare.

“Excuse me?” Peeta asked.

“Actually I think we’re ready for our checks. Thank you,” said Katniss in a much calmer voice than earlier. Peeta just nodded and walked away, briefly turning around to shoot them a glance.

“Katniss! Come on I was just joking. Where’s your sense of humor?” Madge whined.

“I have a sense of humor,” Katniss said, defending herself quietly.

“Didn’t you say you had a condom in your purse?” Madge asked. Katniss narrowed her eyes at the sudden change of subject.

“Yes. But that’s only because Gale’s jeans were too tight when we went out the other night so I had to carry it for him.” Katniss explained, mentally shaking her head at her friend.

“Ah, yes I forgot he’s going through that phase. Tell him to call me when he gets out of it.” Madge said laughing before she leaned in towards Katniss. She looked around the room before whispering, “I think it would be hilarious if you left Peeta the condom.”

“What?!” Katniss exclaimed. Now it was her turn to laugh. She would never do something like that.

“Please! It would be so funny. Imagine it now- ‘also for your tip’” Madge said with a wink. Katniss kept laughing. It was a really funny idea. Either that or the gin had gone straight to her head. She was willing to bet on the latter. The girls were still in giggles when Peeta dropped off their checks. They quickly handed over their debit cards and Katniss watched him walk over to the little kiosk. His ass really was nice. So was his smile.

“Okay I’ll do it.” Katniss said quickly. Madge cheered. “BUT only if we leave the very second after I do it. I’m not sticking around for the reaction,” Katniss said. Madge frowned.

“Okay.”

Peeta dropped their their cards and receipts off with one last smile. Katniss already missed him because she knew there was no way she was going to be able to show her face here after what she was about to do. After leaving a %20 tip (like any decent person would) she hastily wrote “Also for your tip…” underneath her messy scrawl of a signature and then she quickly snuck the condom from the zip pocket of her purse and placed it behind the receipt. She glanced at Madge who was finishing up her own receipt. As soon as Madge closed the little black notebook Katniss immediately stood up.

“Go go go!” she said, motioning to Madge. She threw back a glance at Peeta who was watching them leave with a sad look on his face. Oh god, what had she done? She didn’t do things like that. Johanna did things like that sober and Madge did them while drunk. Not Katniss.  
Madge quickly hailed a cab for herself because she didn’t believe in public transportation after dark, something that Katniss would roll her eyes at but never questioned. To each their own. Katniss hugged her friend and thanked her for a fun night. Madge smiled at her and slid into the back seat. She shut the door but rolled down the window.

“Hey Katniss?”

“Yes?”

“I wrote down your phone number on my receipt. You can thank me later.” Then the cab pulled away leaving Katniss on the curb mouth hanging open.


End file.
